


home

by dinEli



Category: Låt den rätte komma in | Let the Right One In (2008)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, each other's anchors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli has found his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this story, it's all from JAL's marvelous mind.  
> Enjoy :)

Once, they have visited Norrköping.

  
Just the two of them. Squeezing hands.

  
He felt homesick, cold, ill, while they stood by the shore of the used-to-be river, and he thought the drift was the one taking him away.

  
The place was desert; the cars were passing and buzzing behind him, like he didn't even exist.

  
_Desolated_.

  
But he wasn't alone.

  
He was dragged by the hand, down the place where he had swum so many times before, and then they laid with their backs on the mud, pretending to float.

  
He closed his eyes, almost feeling the little waves crushing below him, the heat of a day he hadn't faced in centuries.

  
Then sighed, felt the hand that was caressing his arm, and turned to face the smile it was only his, being struck by such a warming feeling in his chest it could be his own sun burning.

  
It didn't matter if it was day or night, or if the river has had dried forever.

  
He has found home, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this before on FF.net, but I decided to post here as well cos this one makes me so happy.
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
